1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a design scheme for a manufacturing process of circuit board, and particularly to a method and a system for filtering a plurality of circuit board manufacturers based on a method for determining a loading current of the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The printed circuit board (PCB) is a circuit substrate formed by designing copper sheet traces in layout and pattern according to a circuitry design, which is utilized to be assembled with various electronic components as to construct an electronic circuit module. The technique for foiiiiing layouts during the manufacturing process of the PCB would affect the efficiency of the PCB after the manufacturing process. If the copper sheet area or a power plane is not sufficient, an excessive amount of current following through a trace on the PCB would damage the PCB. Therefore, a capable of loading current carried by the PCB is one of major factors for fabricating PCB. However, PCB design engineers usually design the PCB by utilizing a well-known and fixed ratio between a metal width and the loading current. Such design would risk damages on the PCB, at the same time, spaces on the PCB may be wasted.
In addition to the layout procedure, the manufacturing process of the PCB further includes procedures such as a drill process, a solder mask process, surface finish, and the likes. Each of the procedures may affect the performance of the PCB. Furtheimore, PCB having different circuit designs would have different requirements for each of the manufacturing process, and the capability for handling each of the manufacturing process would be different between different PCB manufacturers. Therefore, a method for effectively filtering the PCB manufacturers that satisfy the circuit design is needed.